


A Typical Morning (AKA "To the Left")

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: (Well "Implied"), Bottom Sanji, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Make up sex, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Short & Sweet, Top Roronoa Zoro, Zoro's Sense of Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Zoro and Sanji disturb a peaceful morning on the Sunny with their usual antics.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	A Typical Morning (AKA "To the Left")

**Author's Note:**

> Funny short fic involving Sanji and Zoro being very loud!

There was a yell. A crash. The sound of someone storming down the stairs.

A typical morning on The Thousand Sunny.

Sanji stormed out of the crow’s nest door. Usopp looked at him closely. He could swear his eyebrows spun when he was this pissed.

Sanji took large strides across the lawn, making a beeline for the galley.

“Cook!” Zoro called after him, following out of the crow’s nest.

“Don’t speak to me!”

“Look, if you would just listen to me for a minute and stop screaming like a fucking child-.”

Zoro was cut off by the galley door slamming in his face. He pulled it open, following the chef into the kitchen, slamming the door in turn.

The rest of the crew stared at the door for a few moments. The shouting continued. They went back to their games and books.

The window to the galley was open, but the argument was so quick and so high-pitched (curtesy of Sanji) it wasn’t possible to determine what they were actually fighting about this time. Probably something stupid.

The argument carried on for another five minutes. Suddenly there was another crash. Glass breaking, some furniture being tipped over, following by deafening silence.

“Sanji! Zoro!” Luffy jumped up, running towards the door, Chopper and Usopp following him. Arms sprouted out of the steps and railings, grabbing the baby-trio.

“Give it another few minutes,” Robin said casually, taking a sip of coffee.

Sure enough, the silence was broken by light moans and the sound of someone being lifted onto the counter.

“Fuck you, Marimo… I fucking hate you… I hate you so much… Marimo.”

The crew on the deck relaxed a little bit, assuming there was no need to interfere.

The moans became a little more desperate, followed by the gentle sound of thumping against the galley wall. The high-pitched screams returned, only this time they were a little longer, a little needier.

“Fuck! Marimo, yes!”

The cries were followed by a loud grunting, the sound of snorting as if a wild pig had broken into the galley.

“Yes, that’s it… A little more to the left. No, the _left._ Here you fucking stupid directionless-.” Sanji gasped out, his bitching descending into meaningless babbling.

Stifled laughter fell out from several of the crew members, amused glances flicking around the deck.

The thumping became more desperate, the sound echoing throughout the ship. Usopp could swear the Sunny began rocking more urgently on the waves. He shuddered a little thinking about what sex with Zoro must be like. He was surprised Sanji could still walk afterwards.

The screams increased in volume before trailing off into nothing. One last _thump_ rang out followed by the sounds of two bodies falling to the floor.

Robin took a sip of her coffee, turning her page.

A typical morning on The Thousand Sunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me a better writer ^^ Please leave your feedback.
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
